


West Side Story

by W01FS0NG



Series: The Unsuspecting Ties [3]
Category: Batman Comics, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Damian Wayne has also broken his arm on a previous patrol, so they tell him to relax at home while they patrol. He ends up spending time with his sister. (An OC)
Series: The Unsuspecting Ties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552336
Kudos: 6





	West Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after my other Batfam fic, their new sister. Although, to Damian, she’s always just been his sister, since she arrived before him. I’m not completely done with that series yet, but I just wanted to post this. Besides, this can be a stand alone anyway.
> 
> This also fits within chapters 9 and twenty of Batfam: Their New Sister

Getting his arm broken was not the funnest thing in the world, but at least Damian got treated by his new sister, (who they didn’t know was CPR certified).

She had told them this when they were out to lunch this one time, telling them that her school had sent her grade to a Jewish Camp, where this organization WOLF taught them the basics of CPR. They even did scenarios where they had to patch ‘victims’ up. Maia was one of the many victims in the plane crash scenario.

Damian doesn’t really know all that much about her, besides her foster care file and the missing child poster, as well as what he’s heard from his other siblings, (which is all good things btw). She’s only been away from them for college to get a double masters in Psychology and Anthropology with a minor in music and a minor in linguistics. But she’s back now, and has been for a bout two months.

Titus seems to like her, so why shouldn’t Damian?

Just the other night, she cooked herself and Alfred a stir fry dinner consisting of white rice with ginger, bell peppers, onions, scallions, chicken, roasted peanuts and teriyaki sauce.

When everyone got back from their day jobs, they found the two of them eating it together. Petilos ate with chopsticks while Alfred ate with a fork.

They also found Damian eating a vegetarian burrito bowl that consisted of onions, rice, roma tomatoes, cilantro, Monterey Jack Cheese, tortilla chips, black beans, corn, Southwest spice, lime, sour cream, and hot sauce. Their sister had also made it.

She told the other boys that there’s extra servings in the fridge, but not enough for all of them. She also suggested that they play rock, paper, scissors for it. Long story short, Tim got the rest of the burrito bowl and Jason got the rest of the stir fry. 

Dick ended up making himself pasta.

As they all ate together, Maia promised them that she’d make seafood paella for all of them one of these days.

Their father didn’t get home until much later.

When Alfred served the man dinner, he voiced his confusion about why no one else was eating with him. His butler had to tell the man that his daughter intended to make two separate meals for everyone, but there was only enough for five people. (There’s seven of them living in the manor).

That was also the day Damian broke his arm on patrol. Maia gave him a cast and a sling.

The next day was Saturday, so no one had to get up early or any of that.

Instead, they all trickled into the kitchen one by one. Bruce, and Tim were the only ones drinking coffee.

Maia was the last to come in, and when she did, she made herself something that wasn’t just coffee.

“What are you making?” Tim asked her.

“A mochaccino,” his sister answered him.

He nodded and said, “Ooo~. Nice. Can I try some?”

“Sure.” As soon as the cup was made, Tim had a sip, and instantly liked it. He then became sad that he didn’t make himself one. But then he wondered why she would make this in the first place.

Her answer: “Because you don’t have any chai spice. If you did, then I would have made a chai tea latte in the cold months.”

At that moment, Bruce made a mental note to by chai.

This day was also the day when she found out Damian’s status on movies. She’s saddened that Damian hasn’t had a chance to watch movies such as, like _The Usual Suspects_ , _The Fugitive_ , _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, The Lincoln Lawyer, Moneyball, The Breakfast Club, Close Encounters Of The Third Kind, The Sixth Sense,_ or _E.T._ But he has seen, _Jurassic Park_ , _Star Wars_ movies numbers four, five, and six, _Independence Day_ , _The Italian Job,_ and _Glory,_ Amongst others _._

(And no he has not seen Alien. He has watched Predator though.)

Although it didn’t surprise Maia that none of them had seen _Whale Rider, A Lesson Before Dying, A Long Kiss Goodnight, Sing Street,_ or _Beasts of The Southern Wild._   
  


What does surprise her though, is that Dick and Jason once went to the theater together to see _Begin Again_.

And Bruce claims he had made the child watch a lot of movies with him. Mayhaps it wasn’t enough movies? Either way, he vowed to her that he would see them.

Hell, she even has a list of favorite movies. It is one long hell of a list. When she showed it to her family, they told her that they would find the time to watch all of them. 

—— later that night ——

Because of Damian broken arm, he couldn’t go on patrol. He also didn’t want to be the guy in the chair, so what was there left to do except just chill in the mansion?

When the blood son came near the living room, he was surprised to hear music coming from that direction. When he came closer, he saw that the music was coming from the tv screen which had a little design on the top of the screen. On the bottom, it said Overture. Curious as to what the hell his sister could be watching, he leaned against the wall until the screen changed. The video looked to be of slightly poor quality, so he guessed that it came out in the 1960’s. Surprisingly enough, he found himself gradually getting onto the couch and getting sucked into the movie.

Maia, who was watching the movie, noticed this of course, but said nothing.

He thought that the gang calling themselves the Jets were like a gay dancing group, but if his sister asked, he would side with them. Knowing her, she’d probably side with the sharks. 

He also thought that Maria’s and Tony’s romance moved way too fast. He voiced this and his sister replied with, “It’s an adaptation of Romeo and Juliet.”

Now everything made a lot more sense.

The singing all around was pretty nice, a favorite scene of his would probably be when they joke around about officer Krupke. It somehow reminded him of Jason. Although that probably has to to with the fact that his mother was actually a junkie.

Although he was confused as to why there would be an intermission in a movie.

He knew that this was a musical, but that scene in that weird garage, made them look like they were on drugs and further told him that he was right about the whole gay dance group thing.

Sleep was desperately trying to take him, and it seemed it had already taken Maia. The youngest Wayne tried desperately to stay awake, but failed.

Alfred found the two not long after the movie ended. Sighing, he turned off the TV and woke the two kids up. Once they were up, he told them to go to bed, which they did.

The next day at breakfast, Damian was arguing with Tim. Things were about to get violent until Maia said, “Damian! Play it cool.”

The half demon smirked and went back to eating as if he and his brother weren’t about to get into a fight. 

The others looked at her as if she had just said magic words. About a minute passed by of silent confusion until someone spoke again.

“You know what, Maia?” Damian asked after he had taken a bite of his food.

“What?” She questioned before taking a sip of orange juice.

“I feel like the Jets are just a gay dancing gang.”

The girl had to hold her mouth so that no liquid escaped. Quickly she swallowed, and then burst out laughing, responding with, “Oh my god, that’s so true.”

She didn’t stop laughing until two minutes later. “So, which one do you side with?” She asked, continued guidance their conversation. “Jets or Sharks?”

“Jets.”

Maia gasped. “I feel so betrayed,” she said softly. After a few seconds though, it seems she got over it, saying in a normal voice, “We still need to finish it though.”

“That we do,” her brother seconded.

When the two of them were finished with their breakfast, they carried their plates and glasses to the kitchen in one hand, and snapped in time in the other.

When the others questioned why the two of them were doing that, Alfred stated, “Well, they did stay up and watch West Side Story last night. Actually, I think they’re on their way to the theater room to watch it again. I had to wake them up from them sleeping on the couch.”

Bruce just hummed in approval and nodded his head while the other three boys looked at Alfred in confusion. Then, Dick made an O shape with his mouth and nodded.

Next, Bruce left his three adopted children to go join his biological children in the theater room. Dick followed not long after. When they were gone, the remaining boys just kind of looked at each other. Tim shrugged.

The Wayne children were more than pleased that their father and eldest brother could join them in the viewing of this movie.

Sooner rather than later, both Jason and Tim arrived in the theater room, Officer Krumpke was just about to play.

imagine Bruce’s surprise when he finds his children reenacting Officer Krumpke in the back yard outside on the steps with Jason being the lead singer. He watched the entire thing play out before calling them in for breakfast.


End file.
